


Do you ever get scared?

by Dareandwriteit



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Panic Attacks, Spoilers for the latest episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dareandwriteit/pseuds/Dareandwriteit
Summary: There was only one rule: don't touch the crystal.When Aubrey broke that rule it broke her right back.





	Do you ever get scared?

She was alive. She wasn’t hurt. But… Her eye.

What happened to her _eye _?__

__Thoughts came in panicked gasps. Amnesty. She needed to get back to Amnesty Lodge. No-one could see her. Holy shit, what if the guards saw her eye? What if Janelle saw? What if _the interpreter _saw?___ _

____She stumbled to her feet, uprooting flowers with the staggered sweeps of her combat boots. She wished there was something to lean on, something to stabilize the world that whirled around her. Her hand extended towards the crystal instinctually to ground her._ _ _ _

____She ripped back her hand so fast it burned, leaving a streak of flickering pale fire in her wake. With a practiced fluency she pulled off her white glove, stamping on it quickly to put out the flames. She just kept bringing her foot down, over and over again. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Just crushing the white fabric into the dirt, mashing the fingers into the flower petals._ _ _ _

____Tears began to rise with the slams. Why was she so stupid? Why couldn’t she fucking listen? She only had one rule. Don’t touch. The interpreter was right about her. She was selfish, she was a danger to these people. She was a danger to everyone._ _ _ _

____Something snapped. She had to leave. Immediately. She snatched up her glove, shoving it in her pocket._ _ _ _

____She wasn’t sure how she got back to the lodge. If she thought hard she remembered maybe seeing Vincent, mumbling something about not feeling well while she rubbed at her left eye as though she could wipe the mistake away. He was so nice to her._ _ _ _

____Oh god. Why did he have to be so nice to her?_ _ _ _

____It was late when she got back from Sylvain. It always was, thanks to the gate needing moonlight for it to open. If she was more together, maybe she’d be grateful. Happy to know she wouldn’t see anyone. Glad to know there was no-one in danger._ _ _ _

____Except. There was a plate waiting for her on the table. Slow roasted ribs with fresh veggies. Magic night meal._ _ _ _

____Dani’s meal._ _ _ _

____It had been so nice when she’d suggested it. Aubrey hadn’t mentioned the way the lessons made her feel, the endless probing and prying about her magic. The way she asked to summon flame, over and over and over, met only with occasional tutt or nod in response. The way she’d singed the rug and was met with only a disapproving glance from Janelle. How the last time Aubrey had been so nervous, so _scared _that she hadn’t been able to produce a flame at all for twenty minutes. Janelle had made her feel every one of those twenty minutes.___ _ _ _

______Dani hadn’t asked. She hadn’t needed to. But she made two juicy steaks (from a fancy free range farm, cruelty free naturally) and had them plated up for when Aubrey got in._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No trouble,” she’d say, “I don’t need two after all. I’m not that kind of vampire.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She’d winked, and Aubrey had laughed, despite not being sure what the joke had been._ _ _ _ _ _

______That seemed so long ago. It was small, but it was a tradition, and one they shared gladly. It was nice in a way that made Aubrey’s toes curl, that made her ears burn every time their hands brushed as they reached for the salt._ _ _ _ _ _

______The candles in the room shuddered as Aubrey felt her heart leap at the sound of Dani in the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _

______She knocked a chair over in her rush to get to her room. Struggling not to look back as Dani called after her, Aubrey slammed the door and placed her back against it._ _ _ _ _ _

______The full length mirror in the back of the room reflected a stranger back at her. It looked like her in many ways. The same clothes she’d set off in the morning, the rainbow thread on her right lapel beginning to fray. The same buzzed short hair, red with darker roots beginning to show._ _ _ _ _ _

______But her eye wasn’t hers. It was that awful spiralling orange, a sun burned into her iris. She was crying. She wasn’t sure when she had started but she couldn’t stop. Tears welled over and rushed down her cheeks and she couldn’t breathe all over again. The air was sucked from her lungs and great gasping sobs couldn’t keep it there. Slowly, she slid down to sit with her back against the door, unable to keep her footing._ _ _ _ _ _

______She tore her eyes from the mirror, hanging her head low and staring down at her boots. She had flower petals that hadn’t existed that morning caught in the laces, tucked in the turn ups of her jeans. Creations of her terrible, selfish mistake. She tried to pull the petals loose, throw them away, but her fingers shook so badly she could find no purchase with them. They were everywhere, it felt like they scattered under her skin, growing out of her bones._ _ _ _ _ _

______The door jumped behind her as Dani knocked it, trying to turn the handle._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t come in!” Aubrey said with a stifled shout, reaching up to turn the lock._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You okay Aubrey? Your magic meal’s on the table, I made it special.” Dani said from the behind the door. She was no longer trying to turn the handle, to Aubrey’s relief._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Y-yeah, I’m just not feeling well. Wrap it up for me, ‘kay?” Aubrey said, rubbing at her face to try to stop the tears. Rubbed at her eye, as though she could rub it out entirely._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sure,” Dani said with uncertainty. She lingered outside, for just a moment longer. “You sure you’re okay? You know you can talk to me, if you need to.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Aubrey knew that. She knew Dani would stay, and she would listen and she would care about what was said._ _ _ _ _ _

______And it scared the absolute hell out of her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you ever-” Aubrey started, finding her voice fading at the sentence she had wanted to form. Looped a bootlace around her finger and pulled it tight, hoping to distract from what she was saying. “Do you ever get scared? Of… what you can do? Of how dangerous you can be?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dani paused at that._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Did something happen-?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please.” Aubrey interrupted her, blushing at her own abruptness. “I...need to know.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes.” Dani said, with a certainty that threw Aubrey. “It’s hard, but it’s true. We’re dangerous beings, and that’s a fact we can’t just ignore.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Aubrey felt a rush go through her, fear building to something powerful just beyond her fingers that frightened her even more._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But that’s why we’ve got the lodge. To help us keep each other safe. Just like you and me, Aubrey. Being afraid doesn’t go away. But at least we don’t have to be afraid alone.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Aubrey desperately wanted to throw the door open, to wrap her arms around Dani and kiss her and know she was safe her arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______But she stayed sat on the floor, staring at the eye that wasn’t her own in the mirror._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll see you tomorrow Dani. Thanks.”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a while, I know. I'm pretty new to writing couple fics of any kind so this is a new one for me.
> 
> Comments for similiar content (or getting me to go back to older content) are so so welcome!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: I'm dareandwriteit on there


End file.
